Talk:Wash Upon a Star/@comment-30564209-20171017144335
Okay, so, a few things to get out of the way first. Why on earth did you cross out the questions regarding the identity of the serial killer who did away with Eli and Jason? His identity wasn't actually revealed, he's just a masked assailant with a media-given name. Lol you took out those questions and replaced them. That's fair enough, I guess. As for the whole Cassie thing, I actually am quite curious to know what the hell is going on, but that seemed like a weird story to end the episode on. Liz telling Ben to come back ecause she thinks Ali might be in trouble doesn't pack much of a punch. Just seemed like a weaker ending compared to how you usually cap things off. Another thing, holy cow it feels like EVERY episode you are reminded of something human beings do and you work that into the episode as much as you possibly can. Last ep it was blowing kisses in the air. In this episode, it's something as simple as furrowing your brows. A simple F3 search denotes that you used that expression at least five times. Seemed like more, tbh. Also, lol, you totes overused that running gag with Kathryn being Andrew's daugher. I get what you were going for, but when 7 characters (8 if you count Rena) react the exact same way, it gets to be a bit much. You also crossed out the question regarding the identity of Joe's brother, so I take it this is official, James is our guy. Cute. I like James, especially the jokes around him. He seems so blasé about everything that happens. Let's see where this goes. Silvia wanting to spend time with Joe was cute, and it's nice how you never seem to forget the former interactions between the characters, for example, that Silvia pushed Ali down the stairs. Rena's story was amusing as per always, a lot of fun, and also so extra I can't even. You randomly decided to romantically link two of the most uninteresting characters. I'm surprised Dr. Strange was even given so much focus; didn't figure Jason would even work at his hospital, but rather a mental asylum. Oh well. I guess it's simply because you can't have episodic characters, that's Jo's OCD or something. OUaP is gonna have a shitload of episodic characters lol. As if I'm gonna feature the Hansel and Gretel ones again. Hitler is not gonna be the final Big Bad. I guess I have to give credit where it's due: Ben actually has an interesting story so far this season, with quite a lot having already taken place: Val's double pregnancy, committing his ex-wife to the coo coo house, parting ways with Ali, bonding with Jo, etc. I didn't really notice it much until his last scene with Joanna. It still feels like he's the least interesting though, even though Josh clearly is the one who's done the least. As for Josh, right now he feels too detached from the rest of the cast, but obviously that's what you were going for. Him defending Juanita and her family was a lot of fun. Nice touch with the key being the item used for him to cut himself, but lol also. Just, prolly takes forever. For a second there I was actually worried Liz might bite the dust - or drink the bleach - this early on in the season, but then I remembered, yeah, the stunt double. Lol no one even noticed. Jo wanting to buy a baby and Val just agreeing to let her was bae. Cassie keeps getting better. Don't much care that Rena has a sister coming up, but let's see what that leads to. 3.05 looks promising. Sad that it marks the end of the butler switcheroos, but in a short season, that's only to be expected. Lol Nadia is back. I forgot that bitch even existed. Bet she's in all of the last 8 episodes too.